concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mawazine 2012
The eleventh edition was held from 18 May to 26 May 2012 at the OLM Souissi as well as other stages on Rabat. The show was opened on the Friday with LMFAO and was followed by performances from Pitbull, Evanescence, Scorpions, Jimmy Cliff, Nigel Kennedy, Khaled, Gloria Gaynor (in Mohammed V theatre), Lenny Kravitz (who spent his birthday on stage) and Mariah Carey. House DJs were Yolanda Be Cool and DJ Abdel. LMFAO Setlist: (18 May 2012) "Rock The Beat II" "Sorry For Party Rocking" "Get Crazy" "Take It To The Hole" "Put That A$$ To Work" "I'm in Miami Bitch" "Gettin Over You" "Boom Boom Pow" "Shooting Star" "Reminds Me Of You" "I Am Not A Whore" "Hot Dog" "One Day" "La La La" "Yes" "Quest Crew Dance Mashup" "Shots" Encore "Party Rock Anthem" "Champagne Showers" "Sexy And I Know It" Pitbull Setlist: (19 May 2012) "Mr. Worldwide" (Intro) "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" "Triumph" "Can't Stop Me Now" "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Nirvana cover) "I Like (The Remix)" "Sexy and I Know It" (LMFAO cover) "International Love" "Pause" "Hello" (Martin Solveig cover) "Party Rock Anthem" (LMFAO cover) "I'm From Miami Trick" (LMFAO re-made song) "Move Shake Drop" "Shut It Down" "Sweet Child O' Mine" (Guns N' Roses cover) "Rain Over Me" "Ai Se Eu Te Pego" (Michel Teló cover) "Bon, Bon" (Include simples from "We No Speak Americano") "Throw Your Hands Up (Danza Kuduro)" (Don Omar & Lucenzo cover) "Alright" "Krazy" "Feel So Close" (Calvin Harris cover) "Back In Time" "Barbra Streisand" (Duck Sauce cover) "Shake Señora" "Shake" "Culo" "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" "On the Floor" (Jennifer Lopez song featuring Pitbull) "I Like It" (Enrique Iglesias song featuring Pitbull) "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" (Usher song featuring Pitbull) "Hotel Room Service" "I Gotta Feeling (FMIF Remix)" (The Black Eyed Peas cover) "Crazy People" (Sak Noel re-made song) "Latinos In Paris" (Jay-z & Kanye West re-made song) "Give Me Everything" "Dance Again" (Jennifer Lopez song featuring Pitbull) Evanescence Setlist: (20 May 2012) "What You Want" "Going Under" "The Other Side" "Weight of the World" "The Change" "Made of Stone" "Lost in Paradise" "My Heart Is Broken" "Lithium" "Erase This" "Sick" "Call Me When You're Sober" "Imaginary" "Never Go Back" "Bring Me to Life" Encore "Swimming Home" "Your Star" "My Immortal" Scorpions Setlist: (24 May 2012) "Sting in the Tail" "Make It Real" "Is There Anybody There?" / "Bad Boys Running Wild" "The Zoo" "Coast to Coast" "Loving You Sunday Morning" "Living for Tomorrow" (in Russia) "The Best Is Yet to Come" / "Rhythm of Love" "Send Me an Angel" / "Always Somewhere" "Holiday" "Raised on Rock" "Tease Me Please Me" "Hit Between the Eyes" / "Dynamite" "Kottak Attack" "Blackout" "Six String Sting" "Big City Nights" Encore: "Still Loving You" "Wind of Change" "No One Like You" (in America) "Rock You Like a Hurricane" "When the Smoke Is Going Down" Lenny Kravitz Setlist: (25 May 2012) Come On Get It Always on the Run American Woman (The Guess Who cover) It Ain't Over 'til It's Over Mr. Cab Driver Black and White America Fields of Joy Stand By A Woman Believe Stand Rock Star City Life Where Are We Runnin'? Fly Away Are You Gonna Go My Way Let Love Rule Mariah Carey Setlist: (26 May 2012) Fantasy (Def Club Remix) It's Like That Shake It Off Underneath The Stars I'll Be There (The Jackson 5 cover) Obsessed Touch My Body Can't Take That Away (Mariah's Theme) Always Be My Baby Heartbreaker My All Dreamlover Honey We Belong Together Hero Without You Butterfly